


Second Thoughts

by sweetcarolanne



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Merpeople, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Ursula gives Ariel a taste of what pleasures of the flesh are like for women with legs, but when Ariel reaches land and her beloved Eric, she begins to have second thoughts about being part of that world...
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney), Ariel/Ursula (Disney)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Ariel whimpered as one sinuous tentacle moved between her new legs, filling her completely, probing and exploring. Tiny sucker cups kissed at her swollen nipples, soft and gentle at first and then clamping on her tender flesh so hard that she couldn’t help but scream.

Ursula’s mocking laughter rang out as the former mermaid writhed.

“That’s what that special place is for, dear girl. That’s how you’ll have to please your prince when you get up on land. But I know he won’t be able to make you feel this good. One day, you’ll beg to come back to me!”


	2. Chapter 2

Walking on land felt so strange; Ariel winced at her clumsiness as she stumbled over the hem of her flowing gown. Here she lacked the grace she always showed while swimming, and although Ariel’s legs and her brand new dress were beautiful, she missed the fluidity of her movements through the water, gliding and skimming while flashing her supple tail-fins,

How could Eric love her when he seemed to see her as an awkward child? For a moment, Ariel wondered if she had made a terrible mistake, and should return to the sea to seek the pleasures Ursula taught her.


End file.
